Prince of Ice
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: He wanted to find happiness so he summoned the best artists, musicians, and other entertainers to his palace. Ice and fire meet. Goyjo x Sanzo
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, and I do not profit financially from writing this story. Entertaining readers is my only reward for this.  
Author's Notes: written for the now defunct LJ writing community, 04-seasons.  
Pairing: Sha Goyjo x Genjo Sanzo  
Warnings: yaoi, implied situations, language, alternate universe

* * *

The pine trees were covered in snow, and Goyjo thought them to be a very beautiful sight. He knew, if he were able, he could capture their imagery and paint them onto a canvas. Humans and demons alike would travel hundreds of miles just to see his works and how he could portray the very essences of life from trees alone. His skill was limitless.

However, Goyjo understood he could not stop to paint. For one, it was bitterly cold, and he sunk all the way to his knees as he tried to navigate the snowy terrain. His paints would freeze before he could dip the brush into them, and Goyjo felt certain if he did not continue his legs would grow numb. Such conditions were not appealing to the half-demon.

With a heavy sigh of longing, the redhead continued on his way. The prince of the realm expected him to arrive within the next day or so, and Goyjo did not want to disappoint. It was rumoured the prince possessed a heart of ice and nothing pleased him. Goyjo was one of many artists hoping to change such gossip.

As he trudged along, Goyjo wondered what could have happened to a person for him to become so bitter towards life. From what he heard, Prince Sanzo had been married to a gorgeous young woman. What happened to her? Goyjo was certain any woman could melt a man's heart.

A castle entered his field of vision, interrupting Goyjo's musings, and relief soared through him. He knew he had found the right place, thanks to some descriptions from the last village he visited. The demons there told him exactly what the place looked like. They also reiterated everything he had learned about Prince Sanzo and added something. He was not only cold and stoic, but he rid himself of those who displeased him.

Such gossip, Goyjo did not put in much faith. The town he left appeared well enough off and relatively productive. From his experience, most royalty did not mistreat their subjects if they wanted to keep their positions. Prince Sanzo's realm, from what Goyjo had seen during his journey to the castle, possessed a great clime for its people. Crops probably grew in abundance, and farm animals probably ate well, just their maintainers. A cold and unfeeling prince cared nothing for the land or its people, at least in Goyjo's opinion.

It took him about another hour or so, but Goyjo reached the castle with no problems. Heat greeted him as he entered, and the half-demon breathed a sigh of relief. A servant stood in the foyer, waiting for him, a man with brown hair and green eyes, and he bowed slightly when Goyjo stepped inside.

"You must be Goyjo," he said. "I am Hakkai, Prince Sanzo's personal servant."

"Yeah . . . How did you know?"

"You are the only half-demon Prince Sanzo has summoned," the man replied. He smiled warmly. "And you are one of two artists."

"And the rest?"

"Musicians and other kinds of entertainers," Hakkai replied. "The palace will be busy once again."

"Once again? You mean it hasn't been?"

"Not for a while," Hakkai murmured. "Not since the Prince's wife passed on."

"That's a sad shame," Goyjo said. One of his questions was now answered.

"Yes. She was quite lovely, and Prince Sanzo loved her greatly." Hakkai paused. "Please do not mention anything about her in front of the prince, not unless he wishes to discuss her. To mention her out of the blue is a sure way for you to be kicked out, and it is not something you wish to happen."

"Oh? Why is that?" Goyjo inquired. The two of them started to move, Hakkai leading him up a grand and winding staircase.

"It is the time of year when the worst of the storms hit," Hakkai answered. "You would freeze to death before you could reach the nearest town."

"So why tell me this?"

"Because I like you." The green-eyed man smiled once again. "Something in my heart tells me you'll be the one to help Prince Sanzo."

"Hmm. No pressure there then."

"You'll do fine," Hakkai assured him. "Just stick with what your heart tells you when it comes to your talent. Don't let anyone tell you to do anything different."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It is."

They walked in silence for the duration, and Hakkai showed him to a large room, lavishly decorated. Goyjo set his bags on the floor and moved his paints immediately towards the hearth. He needed to warm them before he began his work, and Goyjo noticed his room had a rather large window. He could look out and paint some scenery during his stay.

Once his paints were close enough to warm up but not cause a fire, Goyjo unwrapped his scarf from his neck. He felt much better for getting out of the cold and into a nice, well heated room. A meal was sure to follow.

Goyjo was about to head over to the window so he could look at the snow-covered pine trees once more. He wanted to see if a higher vantage point would give him a different perspective from which to work, but he never made it. A cold voice caught his attention, and Goyjo whirled around. In the doorway stood a tall blond with a pale face and violet-coloured eyes. The deep blue of his garb and the jewels upon his head told Goyjo who the man was. Simply put, he was breathtaking.

"You must be the half-demon artist. It's about time you got here."


	2. Part 2

"Excuse me?" Goyjo said. "It's about time? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

For a moment, Goyjo did not see a man dressed in royal clothing or adorned in jewelry, an indication of his status. Instead, he saw a cocky, arrogant bastard with smoldering good looks. Golden locks begged to be touched while pale pink lips promised to be of delight to the one kissing them. In an instant, Goyjo's body felt tight and hot, like his skin was trying to strangle him.

"Exactly what it means, dumbass," the prince said with a scowl. "I've been waiting for you."

"It wasn't exactly like it was an easy trek here," the half-demon growled out. "In case you hadn't noticed, there's snow on the ground. It _does_ make traveling a little difficult, you know."

"Shouldn't have been _that_ difficult," Prince Sanzo retorted, his tone laced with ice daggers.

"I'd suggest you try it first," Goyjo replied with heat in his. "Maybe then you won't be such a hurry to harass people."

"Harassing? Is that what you think I'm doing?" Prince Sanzo folded his arms, his scowl still marring his handsome features. It was in gazing at the blond-haired prince that Goyjo decided a change of tactics was in order. He shrugged in a casual fashion, clamping down on his ire.

"I think you're trying to arouse me, actually," the redhead murmured, plastering a smile on his face. "The way your eyes are flashing . . . it makes me want to kiss you."

The results were what Goyjo's expected. Prince Sanzo's jaw dropped every so slightly, and his eyes widened. The half-demon continued.

"And why not?" he purred. "You certainly have the looks to make anyone lust over you. Perhaps those were your intentions all along, see how much of a rise you could get out of me."

"You flatter yourself."

"I don't think so," Goyjo said, sauntering over to the prince. He could not help himself. Perhaps it was because of the fireplace and the fact the room was quite luxurious – Goyjo had noted silk sheets on the bed as well as several blankets woven from beaver pelts – that spurred the half-demon into behaving the way he did. In either case, he grasped Prince Sanzo by the hand the moment he reached the blond and pulled him further into the room. "You did, after all, say it was about time I arrived."

"I wanted you to start working," Prince Sanzo growled, his cheeks staining to a light shade of red. "Immediately."

"I can't do that when my paints are cold," Goyjo murmured. "The colours would hardly be vibrant. Certainly not suitable for someone as gorgeous as yourself."

"Now I think you're trying to flatter me."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Goyjo asked as he led the golden-haired prince to the window. "They say a little flattery never hurt anyone. Now . . . take a look." He gestured to the scenery of the world outside, and he noticed the grudging manner in which Prince Sanzo gazed.

"So? It's snow covered, like you said," he groused. To that, Goyjo laughed. He could not help himself, really. There was something endearing about this grouchy, blond-haired man. It was as if he could not see the beauty of the world as it was presented to him, and Goyjo wondered if he could change that. He leaned in close, his breath hot against the prince's ear.

"It is covered in snow," the redhead murmured, "and therein is the beauty, the enchantment. The world outside is blanketed in white and still shimmers when the sun shines upon the earth. It is like looking at glass."

"There's nothing enchanting about it."

Goyjo slid his hand from Prince Sanzo's shoulder down his back, stopping at the blond's waist. He noticed, with delight, the shiver that coursed through the blond.

"Sure there is. You just haven't seen it yet."


	3. Part 3

"You just haven't seen it yet."

Three days had come and gone since Sha Goyjo had arrived to his palace. The half-demon's words echoed around in Prince Sanzo's mind, and he found them to be quite annoying. He knew what his lands were like, how cold and deadly the lands surrounding his ancestral home could be when the Gods decided they were angry enough to unleash their fury. Those words had yet to leave his mind, and the blond-haired prince wanted them to leave him so he could focus on other issues.

Unlike other members of royalty, Prince Sanzo understood he needed to take an active part in how his kingdom operated. Happy subjects were loyal subjects, something his father had taught him many years ago. While he really did not care for people in general and would much prefer traveling to staying confined in one place, he knew he could not escape the burdens placed upon him by right of birth. For him to do so would be both cowardly and dishonourable, and Prince Sanzo knew he was neither. He would be strong for his people. He would care for them as he knew he ought. However, he hoped to one day be free to leave as he pleased, to see the world and all it had to offer. His wife had given him a taste of what lay beyond his borders, and Prince Sanzo found he liked what he had experienced. Her untimely death had ended all of that for him, and Sanzo hated her for leaving him as she had.

That was part of his reasoning when he summoned various artists, musicians, crafters, and actors from distant lands. He wanted to see what they could offer him in knowledge and in freedom from the humdrum life he led. He wanted to smile again, to know if happiness still tasted sweet. The mission of these individuals was to make him smile, both before and after his official coronation celebration, when he went from Prince to Emperor.

So far, only one continued to haunt Prince Sanzo. Sha Goyjo, the half-demon artist known for his ability to convey emotion and great beauty in his pieces. It did not help that Goyjo hid his works from Prince Sanzo and the other artist staying at the palace, and it drove the blond-haired man insane with curiosity. He _knew_ the half-demon was working on _something_. He had started as soon as he felt his paints were no longer frozen from the cold, and he had kicked Prince Sanzo out of his chambers. Every time he tried to speak with Sha Goyjo or to enter the half-demon's chambers, he was refused. Sha Goyjo would step outside his room, for only a moment, when Prince Sanzo wanted to speak with him, but the prince never stepped a foot into the room since his first meeting.

"Is there something the matter, your majesty?"

Prince Sanzo blinked when he heard his servant, Cho Hakkai, speak to him, and he immediately shook his head. The green-eyed man studied him for a moment then offered him a smile and bowed.

"It is hardly my business anyway," the man said. "You summoned me?"

"Yes," Prince Sanzo said. "I understand the other artist, Segumi Houjo, is ready for me to see his works. While it pleases me to hear this, it also disturbs me. How is that possible? Do you know?"

"He brought most of his paintings with him, your majesty," Hakkai replied.

"What has he been doing since his arrival?" Sanzo demanded, a little more than irritated with Hakkai's news. The other man shrugged.

"I am not sure, my liege. Like the half-demon, Segumi Houjo has also sequestered himself away until now."

To this, Prince Sanzo exhaled. He did not understand the differences between the two artists, Segumi Houjo and Sha Goyjo, and he felt he probably never would. Rising to his feet, he motioned for his servant to lead the way.

As they traversed through the palace halls, Prince Sanzo could not help but notice the variety of people now filling his home. Flutists and lutists played together in corners, and there were jugglers tossing their cloth balls in time with the music. A few of the summoned actors huddled together in the halls, reciting lines and laughing at some joke or another. All paused when they saw the prince and all bowed to show their respect for him. The prince understood why they did – he _was_ royalty, after all, a thought that irked him to no end – but the one sight that he did not understand was the sight of Sha Goyjo among the musicians. He was not playing an instrument, but he certainly seemed to enjoy what they had been playing. The prince stopped when he saw the half-demon.

"I thought you were working," he stated, his tone cold.

"I'm taking a break," Goyjo replied, winking. The half-demon then bowed. Sanzo thought it to be a rather mocking gesture. "I was also on my way to see his majesty when the lovely sounds of the musicians captured my attention. I simply had to take a moment to listen. Would you not agree that they are playing wonderfully today?"

"They are," Sanzo grudgingly admitted. "Why did you wish to see me?"

"I wish to paint your likeness," the half-demon said. "That is, if it's all right with his majesty."

"I'll think about," Sanzo said, his tone terse. "Now if you'll excuse me, there is somewhere I need to be."

"As you wish, your majesty."

Prince Sanzo never bothered to say another word to the half-demon. He simply turned and continued on his way. He never noticed the half-demon's smirk or appreciative glance in his direction. He only knew he wanted to see Segumi Houjo's works and be done with it. Maybe then Sha Goyjo would not be in his mind so much.

'I only hope Segumi Houjo is as good as his emperor claims,' Sanzo thought, his mood a little sour but not dark. 'Because if he isn't, then it's been nothing but a waste of my time.'

And again, his thoughts turned to Sha Goyjo.

"Therein is the beauty, the enchantment. The world outside is blanketed in white and still shimmers when the sun shines upon the earth. It is like looking at glass."

"_There's nothing enchanting about it."_

"Sure there is. You just haven't seen it yet."

'And I hope you don't disappoint me, either. Because if you do . . . I don't know what I would do.'

xxX-Saiyuki-Xxx

Hakkai refrained from smiling at the exchange between the Prince Sanzo and the artist Sha Goyjo. The two were greatly different in personalities yet, the way Hakkai saw it, they were bantering like old friends. It pleased the green-eyed man to see such a sight. Even if Prince Sanzo did not care for Sha Goyjo's works, once they were unveiled, the two would definitely continue their association. Goyjo possessed a trait Prince Sanzo needed. Hakkai saw it, and, in time, the prince would as well.

Then again, Hakkai did not doubt Sha Goyjo would fail in impressing Prince Sanzo with his works. He also did not doubt Segumi Houjo would fail, either. Both artists were among the best throughout the lands – Hakkai had seen their works once when he had traveled abroad with Prince Sanzo's father – and it was because they were both able to capture certain elements in their works. Houjo was known for his simplicity and his ability to convey childlike wonder in each of his paintings. Goyjo painted that which he thought was beautiful and breathtaking. Both artists would aim to please Prince Sanzo, at least as far as the artwork was concerned. Their time in the palace would be interesting, if nothing else.

'I'm so glad the prince agreed to this,' Hakkai thought as he led the younger man to Segumi Houjo's chambers. 'He needs this. More than anything.'

xxX-Saiyuki-Xxx

Prince Sanzo could not believe what he was seeing. Framed artwork sat before him, each depicting images of people and things he had never seen before and each possessing a rather childlike wonder, something he did not understand. Segumi Houjo was explaining to him about some of his country's customs, such as the giving of gifts to loved ones around a holiday known as Yule and how children loved to play in the snow. Such concepts confused the prince, and he wondered just how prosperous Segumi Houjo's emperor had to be.

Finally, the other man stopped talking, and his dark eyes landed on Prince Sanzo. He tilted his head.

"Prince Sanzo, I understand you have summoned one other artist," Houjo said. "And that the other artist is none other than Sha Goyjo."

"Yes. What of it?" Prince Sanzo all but growled.

"He is a truly fascinating man," the artist explained. "My emperor has been trying for a few years now to summon him to his lands, but Sha Goyjo has never once replied. His acceptance of your summons has my lord completely baffled."

"What he chooses to do is his own business," Sanzo stated. "Why would you even bring that up anyway?"

"Because I wish to see Sha Goyjo's work," Houjo replied, his tone bordering on sad. "They say he is able to convey deep emotions and beauty in his works. I wish to see why my emperor would now pass me over for a half-demon artist."

"You paint commonplace people and places," Sanzo said. "And nothing else. Perhaps your emperor is tired of seeing the things he knows about and cares nothing for."

"That is harsh, Prince Sanzo," Houjo said, his tone one of disbelief and shock. "How can you be so unforgiving?"

"Because the world is unforgiving," he answered. "If you wish to keep pleasing your emperor, start painting the things he hasn't seen before. Now, if you'll excuse me . . ."

Without another word and without waiting to hear what the other man had to say, Prince Sanzo turned and left the room. All the while, his thoughts were on Sha Goyjo, and he could not help but wonder the same thing as Segumi Houjo's emperor. Why had Sha Goyjo declined one summons but accepted his? It made no sense.

'I guess there's only one way to find out,' he told himself. 'The half-demon wishes to paint my likeness. That's exactly what he's going to do.'


	4. Part 4

Sha Goyjo stared out his window at the pristine white of the freshly fallen snow, and he let out a weary sigh. For the last several hours, he had sketched and re-sketched his designs for his portrait of Prince Sanzo, only to have the blond-haired man leave in frustration. Whether that frustration related to the amount of time he had to sit still while Goyjo worked or because Goyjo refused to answer his questions about Segumi Houjo's emperor, the half-demon could not say with any certainty. There were many things, many people, and many places in the world that were mysteries unto themselves, and Goyjo believed they were never meant to be solved by anyone, least of all him. Prince Sanzo happened to be one of those mysteries.

Oh, he would love to try and unravel those mysteries surrounding the prince. Sanzo fascinated him like no other person could ever do, and there were times when Goyjo's thoughts about the golden-haired, violet-eyed ruler strayed from mere fascination and observation to downright sexual and naughty. With the weather as cold as it was, Goyjo knew he and the prince could both benefit from some heat, the kind of heat only two people could generate.

Yet he never dared to say anything to the prince of his growing attraction to him. The prince seemed to have no interest in him whatsoever, other than to pry about Segumi Houjo's emperor, and Goyjo had no interest in being rejected when he would not be staying once Prince Sanzo received what he wanted. It was the one thing that fascinated people to no particular end. Why he, one hell of an artist and painter, refused to paint for an emperor was a very intriguing question everyone liked to ask, and Goyjo knew he could not blame them for wondering. If he were in their places, he would wonder about his actions, too.

Then again, he mused as he flopped onto his bed, he did not have to wonder over his refusals to paint for Emperor Homura. It was not that he disliked Homura. From what he understood, Homura ruled with a fair hand and a just heart, and he enjoyed a variety of entertainment, from musicians to actors. His people praised him and wished him health.

However, unlike Prince Sanzo, Emperor Homura did not _need_ to see Goyjo's works. He saw the world for what it truly was – both beautiful and breathtaking and dark and hideous. There was nothing Goyjo could convey in his art that would truly impress Homura. With Prince Sanzo, there was that one chance, that one shot, however slim it might be.

'Of course,' he thought. 'I've never actually tried to impress him, either. Maybe if this goes well with Prince Sanzo, I'll take up Homura on his offer. I don't know why I keep refusing his offers anyway. He has always offered good money . . .'

Feeling morose, downtrodden, and just flat out discouraged, Goyjo flopped down on the bed. He didn't care that his pencils and papers ended up scattered across the blankets and onto the floor. He didn't know what else he was going to do. He thought he could try and capture the prince's likeness, to give him something no one else had, but failure seemed to threaten him.

With a sigh, Goyjo turned so that he lay on his side, staring at the papers with the sketches. He stared for several long moments, his mind blank. Then the images started to form in his mind. Knowing what was happening, Goyjo leapt out of the bed. In moments, he had an easel set up, and he begun to work. Whether or not the prince would truly appreciate the piece would remain to be seen, but then Goyjo wasn't sure he entirely cared any longer. He'd come here to paint for the prince, nothing more and nothing less.

xxX-Saiyuki-Xxx

Prince Sanzo stared out his window at the pristine white of the freshly fallen snow, and he let out a weary sigh. He wanted to be outside, to feel the coolness on his face and to hear the snow crunch under his feet. He envied those who were leaving his palace, the musicians and entertainers who'd tried to amuse him but only partially succeeded. They'd tried – Sanzo knew that they'd tried, but nothing they'd done brought complete happiness to his heart.

The only one who hadn't offered up anything yet was Sha Goyjo. After the last time he'd posed for the half-demon, only the maids saw the artist, taking trays laden with food to his rooms and returning empty ones to the kitchens. Goyjo refused to see anyone, including the prince, and Sanzo wondered what it meant. Had the half-demon finally found his muse? It seemed to him that the other had struggled when he posed for him, but then Sanzo didn't truly understand the entire process.

As he gazed out the window, a strange heaviness settled around him and wrapped around him like a thick blanket. When Goyjo finished his painting, he, too, would be leaving his palace walls, and Sanzo wasn't sure how he felt about that. Something about the half-demon intrigued him, a mystery to be unraveled slowly, delicately. He _wanted_ Goyjo to stay at the same time he couldn't wait for the other to leave. Goyjo unnerved him, sent his thoughts flying at the mere mention of his name, and Sanzo didn't like it at the same time he relished.

'What is happening to me?'

A knock to his door brought him out of his musings. It also startled him, and he whirled around, grateful no one had seen him jump the way that he had.

"Your majesty?" Hakkai's voice sounded muffled through the door. Sanzo held a hand to his heart and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Sha Goyjo has requested your presence," Hakkai replied. Sanzo could only imagine the cheerful smile on his servant's face. Nothing he said or did dampened the other man's spirits. "He claims he's completed his piece for you."

"Oh . . ."

Joy and disappointment flooded Sanzo at the same time. He felt the joy over the prospect of seeing something _original_ from the one and only Sha Goyjo, something created for him and him alone. No one else in the world would have the piece the half-demon would be offering him. He felt disappointment because, once the painting was unveiled, the other would leave, probably never to be seen by Prince Sanzo ever again.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly . . ."

"As you wish, your majesty."

Sanzo glanced one more time out the window at the pristine white of the freshly fallen snow. Whatever happened after this would happen. He'd just hoped that someone had finally found a way to melt the ice he felt imprisoning his heart.

* * *

End!

Leaving the ending open for anyone who might find inspiration in this. :)


End file.
